


faerie tale

by Runespoor



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: The stepmother has her reasons.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	faerie tale

You left Faerie to plead a long-lost sister to come home; to do so, you dress yourself up as a human woman, such as your sister left to impersonate - to show her you’re willing to meet her halfway - and forge out of thin air and memories two daughters, two sisters like you once were - to remind her of your bond.

Instead of a sister, you found the man who killed her, and a not-quite-human child: she talks to birds and trees whisper to her sleep and the hearth doesn’t burn her, and none of this magic is yours - none of it is quite your sister’s, though it’s closer, trees instead of thorns - but maybe it’s what your sister’s magic could be, when mixed with the iron and hearth of mankind.

The child weeps at the foot of the hazelnut tree your sister rests under, and you wait for her magic to come into its own, or for your sister to grow out of her tomb, and back into herself.


End file.
